


Shape of Mind

by MadCo



Category: no category
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:45:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadCo/pseuds/MadCo
Summary: Offline





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -//-

-//- -//- -//- -//- -//-


	2. I beg your pardon? Where is my beefcake!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Am is working on his art project and can't deal with the nonsense of his household anymore.
> 
> He dedicated an Art-Assistant to have some company and Inspiration. This will lead him to an interesting end.
> 
> After three months, someone seems to have to be reminded of his place.  
> \-------------------  
> Don't read if you have a problem with M/M and of course the words that I tagged.  
> \-------------------  
> Constructive criticism is welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! Here is it.  
> So, first of all, these Characters are from Taming Riki and also Ai no Kusabi and belong to the dear Kira Takenouchi and Rieko Yoshihara.  
> Other characteristics are present, but nevertheless, I tried to bring my influence in.  
> This is an own created fanfiction. And that OC - Vreri I. is my Character.
> 
> I think the legal is clear.  
> Enjoy, have fun with it.  
> xoxo Mads

~Artists are flighty Creatures~

"How many times do I have to tell you? Your duties stand on first place!!" His anger betrayed him.  
"I am fed up with these eternal trivial discussions!" The Master went on.  
Regiland stood nervously in the corridor while his Master argued with the noisy Attendant in the next room about something. He was sure it was about him and his games again. The storm began.  
Lord Am's eyes were dark, filled with anger. He did not want to discuss his private life anymore. He is Master of this house and it’s nobody's business what he did in his free time.  
Yui stood still, he was about to tell him what Regiland had told the others at the pet party last week. That would be th me top for tonight. He said, he had heard Lord Am, and his Attendant making noises like Pets do. Whatever.  
Raoul had a big ego, you'd better not tickle him. Sometimes his needs are above all others, and not only because he was a Blondie. It went deeper.  
Yui was smart enough to understand psychology, and he knew, it was more about his Master to find out.  
When he looked at the beautiful ornamented floor, in his usual attitude. His Master's Voice echoed in his head again. And forced him to focus on the current situation.  
"Is there anything else I need to know?"  
"Did you even listen?!" Now he stood in front of Yui.  
"Yui this is your last warning. I have to go back to the studio and work on my project, the Art-Assistant is waiting for me." He tried to be calm, but his tone was loud, anyway.  
When Yui did not answer and also avoided the eye contact, Raoul couldn't stand it anymore, his patience left him, he grabbed Yui's shoulders and shook him like a child.  
* ~~ *  
"What are you saying...!!???" He yelled. This was just ridiculous. The Pet would be punished, definitely.  
"What do you mean!!??" The Blondies expression went from a stern gaze to an frustrated one.  
"Forgive me! Please, Master!" Yui pleaded.  
"It's like he does ... n't.." The Attendant silenced because his Master's grip tightened at his neck.  
"I am your Master! How dare you to betray me like that!? His voice were steady.  
"Absolute useless!" He hissed. "Where is he now!!??"  
"P-Please have mercy! I changed the subject before he did any real harm."  
Raoul could be unpredictable when he felt attacked.  
"You two will pay for it! Unacceptable."  
* ~~ *  
A few minutes later  
"Hey, Raoul, what's wrong, why are you screaming like that? You wanted to be right back, at least in a minute." Said an unknown dark male voice.  
Lord Am turned his attention to the man. Arms crossed on his muscular chest and his stern look, still on his face. Intimidate for most.  
"Silence, have I allowed you to speak?" With a powerful voice, he set the lines clear. And this was not a question.  
"Ouch, statement!?" The taller man mocked him. Always a smile on his lips.  
The man leaned against the door frame and smirked. He has been working with Lord Am for three months on an art project now.  
Besides that, he admitted that Raoul could be bossy at times.  
*~~*  
Regiland was shaking with fear and was about to hide behind that unknown man. Like Yui, he saw him for the first time. Overwhelmed with the appearance of that big man and also his Master's displeasure, he feared someone would explode in a few seconds. Rather it’s him or himself.  
"I see, the whole thing is going back in that direction again." A little annoyed but still enthusiastic. He closed his eyes for a moment. A light sigh left his lips. His sharp teeth were visible as he smiled and looked straight into Lord Am's furious green eyes. When Iason could freeze hell, Raoul could definitely heat things up!  
"To get back to your question, we should take a break. Let's have a little fun — you do not know what to do with all this energy, right?"  
Regiland and Yui exchanged wide-eyed looks. It was too hard to handle. Both decide to stay quiet.  
Yui for his part was glad for a moment that Raoul had let go of him because there was nothing worse to beaten by someone you love.  
Still, he was a little jealous even though Vreri seemed sympathetic.  
"I like to fight with you, can’t tell you why. Does not matter at the moment. I like to punch things, like you do, Raoul." he provoked Lord Am on.  
"I found out you're pretty spirited, that got me excited, everyone knows here, among Elites, a Blondie keeps his power by force and as far as I've seen, you're strong.... well...  
a Blondie bends over for no one, am I right?". If there's one thing, I like more than art, it's sex. My bet you've got a nice tight ass begging for me to fuck."  
Lord Am was so angry, he took his arms from his chest, put them on his hips. He looked away, to mark his displeasure. He blushed, alone by listening to these words. It was not common for Vreri to be so vulgar. Had he missed something?  
That was a new facet he had not seen yet.

But that changed nothing — This art-assistant had crossed a clear line. Raoul's thoughts circled, Where should he start. It's not going to happen, he would not tolerate it a second longer. To be treaten so disrespectful in front of his household. It was a bad idea.  
"Excuse me, if you think I'll pay you any credit after this action, then you have lost your slum rat mind." Hissed Raoul back. Proud of himself that he said it, the thoughts deep in his mind.  
Vreri leaned his head aside and grinned, the corners of his mouth slid upwards. The others who have been quiet for some time slowly left the room. The Blondie did not comment on this. There was such a strong tension in the room that Yui wanted to run out.  
"Strange, he did not flinch once. It seemed he was making fun - no, finding it somehow entertaining to see Lord Am like that." Yui thought.  
"I'm a Blondie, I do not have time to waste with a filthy scumbag like you."  
It was just too awesome. Vreri couldn't help and s laughed. That was Raoul's standard argumentation. He was a big, angry puppy who wanted some attention. At least from Vreri's point of view.  
"This project ends here ...." The Blondie was about to make it official. His Art-Assistant made steady steps towards him.  
"Yeah, about that ... it's not gonna happen and you know why? Because you like it." He grabbed him tightly by his hips.  
The two had a fight as one knew it from the sports channel. It was almost as if the football season had begun and some hooligans would go for a fight. It was more serious than usual.

The two of them had done this a few times in the last three months, only less dangerous. Lord Am liked it because he could relieve some stress without investing much time into sex-tasks. Raoul was more the guy who preferred to spend time alone before letting someone in his bedroom since he thought, Vreri was a man of pride. He did not want to flirt with him right away but moved rather on the buddy level.  
Each tried to wrestle the other one to the ground.  
* Crack *  
Lord Am destroyed a sturdy wooden side table with a powerful punch.  
"Enough! You will not mock me in my house. You will stop!"  
Regiland clung to the door frame with shaky knees, about to sink to the floor.  
Yui tried to push himself against the wall behind him as he wanted to leave the room.  
Both shocked and unaware of what would happen now.  
Except that this unknown man was in big, big trouble.  
-  
Vreri knew he had to play along and give him the upper hand because he would otherwise have no chance when Raoul would lose his control and strike him with a powerful punch. And as expected Raoul was already so far that he wanted to hit him back. Vreri changed his position from mutual frontal attack. This time he grabbed him lower.  
Lord Am was ready to strike with his skilled Master hand. Vreri ducked and grabbed him by the waist while his punch gave the wall a new detail. The taller man pressed him with full force against the wall and tried to hold him tightly.  
The Blondie noticed Vreri's strength. Something is different, it felt strange, why was Vreri so strong?  
Lord Am brought the black-haired man to the ground with a blow.  
"Hmph, you have no chance against me." It's over sooner than it begins. Ridiculous." Raoul said.  
He turned on his heels with a waving hand.  
"Clean that!" He said, not even looking at anyone.  
He was already leaving the room until he heard him muffling and had to turn around to see him moving again.

* Crumble*

"You are one wonderful, overbearing little Blondie." He mocked on and on.  
"What??" Lord Am could not believe it, that guy would not stop.  
This time, Vreri took out a mighty punch and threw Lord Am to the hallway. The Blondie slammed against the wall with his back and quickly rested again on his legs. That was a surprise attack which gave the wall the same new detail.  
Before Raoul could catch himself completely, Vreri shut his mouth with one hand.  
"These words you enveloped with a fire never hit me, boy!" Vreri hissed with his dark voice. Lord Am shivered, it was not common. The Blondie was fearless.  
He came closer and met his eyes desperately.

The Blondie threw his forehead against the talller ones, who had leaned over to tell him something, anyway.  
Both seemed angry and veins had formed in their hands and arms.  
Vreri stared at him and his mouth opened, he looked like a wild animal that would bite right away. Lord Am never broke the eye contact.  
His left hand tightened on Blondie's jaw. The Lord's mouth covered with the stronger one's hand. Raoul tried to push him away. Unsuccessful.  
"I'll keep your mouth shut, I'm done hearing this nonsense of yours."  
Lord Am still struggled to get out of Vreri's grip.  
"SHUT." Vreri yelled out loud.

Raoul immediately stopped moving.  
Then, he took a step back to stretch his arm, his grip still on Raoul's mouth.  
"MMMMMmmmmpppphhhH!"  
Lord Am reached for his shoulder now. Arms tight. Confused, why could his grip not be broken.  
Before Vreri would notice, he played along and let him think he did not use his full power. Strange was that Raoul almost tried at least once, to pull him down with his full strength but it did not work.

Regiland found it exciting to watch the two muscular men fight. He knew how to control his expressions but there was something in his tight pants.  
Yui was also curious because the whole thing took too long. In all of his years as an Attendant, he had never experienced that someone tackled his Master so much and also in his pants, something came up and wanted his attention.  
"I expected more from a big Blondie like you, Mr. second in command!"  
Lord Am was furious. How could he talk like that? Address a Blondie with such a manner?  
With a skillful grip, he placed Lord Am, with his back to his own chest, holding his neck with his other free hand tightly.  
"I will enjoy it, anyway." He grinned while holding Raoul, who was still trying to escape from his grip.  
"Let's see what you have underneath!" He tore the tunic from Lord Am's upper body and the Blondie stood there, half naked.  
Shocked by what had happened a few seconds ago, Raoul was motionless for a moment.  
He had forgotten about Yui and his Pet in anger, but now his eyes searched for those two. He felt humiliated.  
The two of them watched in disbelief as their Master was molested by that guy.  
Lord Am was too proud to say anything. But his eyes betrayed that he needed help.  
Raoul was never so quiet when it came to his pride. He could not believe it. This guy dared to touch him like that.  
"Mmm, you have a well-built chest." Vreri purred.

"Blast it! Get off of me! Lord Am demanded.  
Vreri had a hand on Lord Am's chest and softly massaged it. With his other fingers, he stimulated his nipple.  
"Cute pink nipples you have there." Snapped his fingers over one so that Lord Am had to gasp for a moment.  
"Nice flat abs, I bet you often train, never saw that, though." He said it with much interest and drove from his chest down to his stomach again.  
His strong arms over those of Lord Ams, he held him further tightly.  
Then, he pressed his hips on Raoul's back. Lord Am turned his head aside, to the man. The black-haired man seemed to enjoy it, unlike him.  
He knew what was about to happen.

The Blondie were exposed to his emotions. He was too curious and also appalled about what he was doing there.  
"Mmm, a thick ass. Round and nice ready for me to get stretched."  
His nipples were already stiff. The Blondie blushed, he trembled.  
He pressed his limb closer to the Blondies well-build back and Lord Am were forced to stretch his buttocks even more.  
Lord Am looked down to see his full agitated member, already waiting for more.  
"GOD DAMN IT!!" He hissed through clenched teeth.  
"Oh, oh. Raoul, you're getting hard from playing around?"  
Vreri tore the rest of the clothes from Lord Am's body.  
"Let's get more serious, what do you say?" And that isn't a question.  
"My, my, where's my big boy." He whispered seductively while holding Lord Am with one hand on his hip and with the other, he pressed his head close to his own.

Lord Am growled, his eyes betraying his displeasure.  
Before his entire household would lose respect for him, he yelled toward Yui and his Pet.  
"Disappear, both of you and shut the door and do not come out until I call you! I'll teach him a lesson he will not forget so soon."  
Lord Am was naked and very agitated, his face had already reddened a bit. And pre-ejaculation was dripping from his hard member.  
Yui and Pet, both scared and did what their Master demanded and disappeared behind the door to the Attendants dining room.  
Vreri stroked the Blondies head with his nose, now a little softer and more charming.  
"Ohhhh...." Raoul moaned satisfied, almost whispering. Surprised by this, he threw his head back and closed his eyes. He breathed very hard.  
"What, what did you do...?" He turned his head to the side to catch Vreri's gaze.  
With bedroom eyes and a luscious open mouth, he asked for more.  
It was too late for the Master Bedroom.

"Come on, my big boy, say it...!" Vreri couldn't bear it any longer, he longed for him so bad. But first, he had to beg for it a little more.  
Vreri put a hand on Raoul's head and pushed him down on to his knees. Satisfied that Raoul did not flinch and gave in quickly.  
His face relaxed, his arms fell to his side, his knees weak and he wanted Vreri to take the lead but said nothing.  
"As I said, I will do nothing you would not like." In a more serious tone now.  
He grabbed Raoul's hair and pressed his face into his crotch.  
Lord Am's eyes widened and he could feel how hard the taller man already was.  
He couldn't wait any second longer to get hardly pounded by his crush. Vreri excited him so much with his dominant style, he could hardly think straight. It is long overdue. His last intimate moment as a bottom was long ago.  
Now he took off his pants. And his member jumped out, already twitching.  
"I'm so ready for you Blondie!" He grinned playfully at his captive.  
"Funny, it's all the same with big proud guys like you. Acting all high and mighty when all you need is a nice BIG COCK shoved in your precious ass."  
Raoul could not hide it anymore, it turned him on. So confident the way Vreri talked about himself and the sex they would have in a few moments. He didn't know that kind of dirty talk. The Lord thought, he already had heard everything. It was apparently a really long time ago. In which direction will it go? But Raoul also thought of the sex he had with others. Trying to remember the act. He had only traditional 'blond' sex. The Blondie wanted to impress his crush.  
He arched his back and presented himself to the kneeling Blondie.  
His beauty already captured Raoul. His skin shimmered and his piercing green eyes stared at him, and only him. The Blondie was in passion but still a little doubtful. Vreri's agitated member, right in front of him — he was about to burst, but successfully held it back.  
"Now baby boy I want your sweet lips on my dick."  
Lord Am was recalled from his thoughts.

The Blondie looked him in the eye. He searched for words, couldn't find one that would fit to describe what he felt at that moment.  
"Speechless." Vreri mocked him as he pushed his member softly up and down on Raoul's cheek.  
He looked him in the eye again. The Blondie avoided his gaze.  
"Don't deny it, we both know you want it, I will not repeat myself again." His member already dripping.  
Almost as if hypnotized, Raoul came closer to the shaft of Vreri's cock. Slowly but surely.  
"But I... I can't... I am a great Blondie and Master of this house ...." And then, very hesitantly put his lips to the tip of Vreri's member.  
And without another word, he first licked at the top and continued to work on the length with his tongue and hand.  
The Blondie finally sucked on it.

"There is a good Blondie, that's it!" His hand rested on the kneeling Blondies head.  
Raoul sucked him further. Hungry and passionately.  
The Blondie wanted more but was still humble. The Master of this house was still nervous, he did not want to be the horny Blonde for him right away.  
The Blondie made all these broken noises - all over the time.  
His warm, wet tongue excited the darker man much and the way he looked at him almost drove him crazy.  
"Drink every drop." He grabbed him tighter again. Vreri's fingers disappeared in Raoul's mane.

* Gulp *

"You know, you're a sweet little Blondie when you're on your knees. Why don't you use that big chest of yours to work around my cock?"  
Raoul pressed his arms together to put Vreri's member on his chest. Still moved his head forward and back again.  
"He looks so innocent with those big eyes and his mouth full of me." Vreri thought.

* Plop *

His dick slipped out of his mouth as he drank the last drop.  
Lord Am licked his testicles, for the next round. Vreri's flaccid cock lay over his face.  
The taller one grinned victoriously.  
"You are very practiced, look between your legs."  
"Sucking another man's dick has got you leaking all over your pretty marble floor, Blondie."  
Raoul looked between his legs, dizzy from the previous act. Even if he had wanted to, to think straight was hard at the moment. But he noticed that Vreri made fun of him.

"Oh ..." said sheepishly, he was a little ashamed of it.  
Vreri took his chin and looked him in the eye with a knowing grin. For Raoul, it felt like an eternity.  
"Hehe, you're really getting off on this, you dirty, dirty little Master."  
Lord Am's eyebrows contracted and his mouth twisted for a short moment. He was uncertain and a little anxious.  
"Let's see, how much a real Blondie slut like you can take it." His eyes sparkled as he got ready for the next round.  
"He said it, he dared it?!"

It hurt him that his crush called him like that.  
Raoul had a crush on this man and he wanted him to feel the same for him.  
"Take it again, swallow it all." He said dryly.  
The Blondie tried not to show that the dark haired man had hurt him. It took a few seconds to calm down. His eyes filled with disappointment. His gaze lowered at the shaft again and he opened the next round.  
First the head, and then he slowly took the length in his used mouth.  
"Do not stop." His crush demanded.  
"Uurghh." Raoul groaned, a little more, he had almost half in his mouth.  
"Uuurggkkhhhhh." He noticed that Vreri was longer than himself. He choked on it pathetically.  
"Huh, are you stuck? Well, come let me help you."  
The black-haired man gripped Lord Am's perfect head of hair and with a jerk, his entire cock was in the Blondie's throat - until it stopped.  
"MMMmmmmuufffffkkkkuuffpphh!" His full length down his throat. Raoul could feel it pulsing and also could taste his salty seed.  
He held him for a while and enjoyed the perspective. Raoul tried to breathe calmly, but it was hard. His cheeks already red and tears run down his face as he still choked on it.  
"What's up, Master?

Is it too much for you to handle, making all that broken noises!?"  
Then, he pulled on his hair and threw the Blondie to the side.  
"Arrghh" Raoul whimpered as he hit the ground. He automatically avoided the eye contact.  
He was lying on his stomach now.  
Lord Am leaned on his arm and got up. He laughed, brokenly. How should he react now? What was that? For what? Many thoughts run through his mind.  
Never ever, had anyone dared to treat him like that.  
"You've got another sweet hole I want to try, anyway." He said, his voice thick with lust. He bit his lip.  
As Raoul moved, Vreri grabbed his hips and pulled him a little closer, with his hands, he squeezed Raoul's backside.  
The great Blondie now on all fours. His cock dripping, in fact, he could not stand it any longer. Lord Am was bewildered. Vreri started to play with his mind.  
The taller man kneeled and put his cock between Lord Am's ass cheeks and teased him, more and more.  
"Be prepared, I will fuck you mercilessly."

"Humph, if you say so." his voice had a touch of confidence, but he was far away from that. He needed to get fucked, right now. And his pride stood in his way.  
Vreri stretched Lord Am's little entrance with his thumbs.  
"You're winking at me." He put his shaft on the entrance.  
"Do it again, wink at me, I want to feel you."  
When the Blondie was busy doing the task, Vreri admired the backside of him. Raoul was beautiful, but he should not know that, not now.  
"My, my ... I will fuck you senseless!"  
He pushed his cock slowly inside but realized quickly it will be difficult.  
"I did not think so but you seem to be tight."  
"Do you always need that long?" Raoul snapped back and felt a little upset about that comment.  
"Tense Bottom holes like yours can only deal with one thing and that is.., know what?"  
He placed himself perfectly behind him and with that, he rammed his dick with a strong punch in Lord Am's tight hole.  
"... ForcinggG it ALL Innn!!???!" Raoul groaned in pain. He screamed so loud that he wasn't even sure who was screaming.  
The Blondie exclaimed uncontrolled. He had not expected it, and again Vreri came over him.  
"AAAAaaaaHHHhhhhhh!!!!!!!" His body was aching. Raoul could handle many situations but this was intense.  
He was inside him. It was pulsing in him. Still shocked. He started to breathe harder.  
The Taller one grabbed him obsessively. He rocked him, his nails scratched the Blondies back.  
"Damn, you feel so nice inside!!"

"Uuuhhhhhrg!" He trembled over the pain.  
Saliva ran down his mouth. He wanted it, no question but it hurt.  
Raoul threw his head back and hoped it would feel better soon.  
Vreri turned him on his back while he was still inside him.  
Lord Am gave a small whimper. The Blondie clumsily tried to grab something to hold on.  
His legs were resting on Vreri's arms and he was holding on to them to move faster. Raoul rested his hands on the floor. His cock twitching.  
The black-haired one fucked him so hard and fast that his limb and testicles wiggled like crazy. Raoul did not feel his entrance anymore, it was almost numb.  
"Look at you, how much you're enjoying this. Your cock is spilling everywhere." He said with a heavy breath.  
"AHH ... your dick ... it feels ... so ... good." He put his pride aside and let himself fall.  
Raoul was beside himself.

All his life he was sure to be a top. That was not quite right. To be honest, well, now and then he allowed himself to be the receiving end. But that was to keep the relationship smooth, because he knew all Blondies were tops, at some point.  
What happened right now was incredible, it felt absolutely amazing. Still, he wanted more. His Art-Assistant fucked him so rough and good that he wanted it forever.

Lord Am screamed and moaned unrestrained without a real pause.  
"Yeeesss, yeesss, there's my boy, you like it, right?!" You're already sweating, my cock is filling you up Blondie."  
His mouth was wide open, panting. His voice already hoarse. The Blondie shamelessly begged for more.  
"AHH.. YEeeeaas ... F-Fuck ..... FUCK ME!!"  
"Yes, go on, scream louder." You're already so close, don't you?"  
Vreri put him from one position to the other.  
Now back on his knees again.  
"Mmmmmhhppp" He whimpered.  
"Don't you dare to come, big boy."  
"OOOOOOHHNNNn" His eyes rolled back.  
"Yes, come on, fuck me!" He looked over his shoulder with lust-filled eyes, sparkling and screaming for more.  
He spread his legs to offer himself even more so that Vreri could go deeper with every hit.  
Raoul arched his back. Face down.

"So obedient, my little Blondie!" Vreri moaned.  
Raoul rested his hands on Vreri's hips. "Faster!!!" And with his fingers, he spread his round cheeks apart.  
"You like to fuck this thick ass! Say it, admit it!" it came through clenched teeth. If Vreri wouldn’t know it better, he would say that the Blondie is angry.  
Lord Am gave himself a sound smack.  
The groan of Vreri catapulted him into another dimension. This guy was not ashamed when it came to sex.  
Vreri wanted to lean forward to kiss him wildly, but he did not want to interrupt the rhythm. He fucked him too well at the moment.  
"You like that!? Jerking yourself while my dick is pumping you and you're choking on the grip. You really are one submissive muscle Blondie bitch."  
Raoul started to cough. Vreri's grip was tight. He wrapped his long hair around his neck and pulled harder on it. It excited Raoul so much. He felt something, it was going deep down his bones. The way he was strangled made him lose his mind, he felt helpless but liked it. It was divine, he could not stop yet.  
Again, his crush brought him back to sense.

"My boy is working hard, huh! You deserve a good fuck!"  
The heat of the moment changed colors. Lord Am did not know why, but he enjoyed this kind of talk.  
"The whole day! I want you to relax, let me do the rest!" His soft voice made Raoul tremble.  
The Blondie purred at this.

Raoul wanted to break away from the grip. He pulled on his hair to loosened it more.  
With a bounce, he pressed against Vreri and fucked him now. He took control over the situation and wanted to hear him scream.  
His hips move so fast, his arms tensed and found support on the ground. His muscles flexed, and he was lost in deep green eyes as he looked back in the mans eyes, who made him scream like crazy.  
Raoul was not a lazy, passive partner - he was surely a power-bottom.  
"Goodness, yeeess!! Fuck yourself on me! Raoul.... god.... it's so good babe!!"  
"Am I your babe? Ha, I don't think so!" His hips bounced harder and harder at his pelvis. Secretly he was flattered.  
"That's what you get, thinking you're slick, mph?"  
Vreri laughed while trying to take the lead again. He knew Raoul would not like this.  
"Well, well, I will be nice to you now." He said with a low soft chuckle.  
For a moment, Vreri wanted to provoke him with the project.  
By saying he had done something different like planned but then dismissed that thought, no need for it.  
"But you're gonna have to come without touching yourself." His crush challenged him.  
"And you're gonna beg for me to release inside you. I wanna hear it spoken from the lips of a Master."  
"P-Please, Vreri ... fill me up with your cum." He said in a desperate shaky voice.  
"Yessss, as you wish!"

"Should I hit your point again which makes you go wild?"  
He pulled his dick out and put it on the already swollen, sloppy entrance.  
Raoul groaned incomprehensible words.  
With a mighty swing, he took out and stabbed again and that resulted into Lord Am's climax.  
Thereafter followed his own.  
Vreri left him wide open. His hole gaping.  
His twitches were clearly visible and his moans were getting quieter.  
Vreri lifted the Blondie's hip and gave the round buttock a bite.  
Lord Am was exhausted and breathed hard. His arms drawn near to his face, lying on the floor. Eyes closed.  
He smiled with relish.

Then, he also gave it a kiss and put him gently back on the floor. Lord Am maintained in this position.  
Vreri sat down on his knees and looked at the after show.  
The Blondie slowly pushed the men's juice out of his hole. He made some broken moans and whimpers.  
The first drip broke its way out of Raoul's rectum along his testicles and his manhood.  
It dripped on the floor and accumulated.  
Raoul pressed more and a new larger wave of cum squeezed out of his fucked hole.  
The Art-Assistant purred, much to his Blondies delight.  
"I hope you enjoyed this little soft porn...."  
"... we still have work to do." Vreri finished the Blondies sentence.  
*~~~*

Later that evening  
For once, everyone would sit at the table, the Lord had something to announce.  
It was quiet all afternoon, and the young Attendant was still nervous about the punishment his Master had chosen for him and Puki. And besides that, what was with this unknown guy?  
Yui should prepare a new dish and already laid the table.  
A little later he rang the bell for dinner.  
Lord Am came with firm steps to the beautiful dining table with an elegant movement he sat down at the head of the table.  
Regiland arrived with tentative steps and greeted his Master now more in awe, then took a seat.  
Yui followed.

A dead silence was in the room, you could not even hear someone breathe.  
The Blondie looked over to his Pet, and the one knew what his Master wanted to see.  
He took off his gloves and the red strands We’re there, through his slightly distorted face, he was still in pain.  
Raoul snorted satisfyingly as he saw this.  
Yui waited for his punishment, he hated it when his Master let him wait forever, and how should he enjoy the meal?  
It rang and Yui hurried to the door.  
It was this good-looking big guy.  
"Lord Am called me ...."

"Please come in" Yui said nervously and lowered his gaze.  
Both took a seat at the table. Regiland noticed that Vreri had a big red handprint on his face. So he wasn't the only one who suffered.  
Nobody commented on this.  
Yui questioningly looked at his Master, then closed his eyes for a moment.  
"So, now that everyone is here. I would like to say most of them got what they deserve and that I will finish the art project out of principle."  
"You may eat." head high, Lord Am was enthusiastic about something unknown yet.  
"Master, this is the first time I have prepared this dish, I hope you will enjoy it."  
"Ah, yes, what's that again?"

"It's baked ground beefcake." He said monotonously.  
"I bet it's absolutely delicious." He smiled.  
"What is there as a dessert?" Vreri asked curiously.  
"Master Raoul wanted cream cupcakes and caramel iced coffee."  
"Wow, sounds exciting." He said, also grinning.  
Lord Am pretended that it would not affect him, but his cheeks took on a familiar flush.

*~*~*  
The next morning

Lord Am turned around in his bed. Shortly after, he opened his eyes and looked around in his room. No one lay at his side but he could remember explicit scenes.  
Was that a dream? How naughty of him!

His cell phone rang.  
Raoul looked at the screen. It was the Art-Assistant?!  
He straightened up in his bed and put his reading glasses on his nose.  
A little nervous, he opens the message:

\---------------------------------------------------  
Morning!  
Give me a time for the project.  
Ps: Should I eat your heart out?  
\---------------------------------------------------  
The Blondie was visibly confused. Now he knew that was not a dream.  
But what does the last sentence mean?

 

Part 2 END  
~sequel follows~


	3. Since when does love cost anything?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love? How much do you want?  
> Since someone said that nothing on this planet is for free.
> 
> Raoul and Vreri are reaching another level in their relationship. How will it turn out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't read if you have a problem with M/M and of course the words that I tagged.  
> Constructive criticism is welcome. I'm still practicing. Be kind. Thanks.
> 
> So, first of all, these Characters are from Ai no Kusabi and belong to the dear Rieko Yoshihara and also from Taming Riki by the dear Kira Takenouchi.
> 
> This is an own created fanfiction. I make no money with it. And the OC's - Vreri I. and Sotha are my Characters.  
> I think the legal is clear. Enjoy, have fun with it.  
> xoxo Mads

If Vreri, had shown Raoul one thing then definitely he could do without him. Vreri did not need Raoul to survive either as a partner or for similar. But Raoul needs to be needed. Deep down, he longed for a kind of cohesion. In the district where Vreri comes from that’s called a family. Raoul understood the meaning of it, could certainly do something but never tried to convert. How should he?  
The Headmaster was not really comfortable with him even then. It was always about his Golden Boy. He did not mind, but he was concerned about the - why. If all Blondies were the same, so the same chances, right? And all the Blondies were good and smart. Certainly, one could say that not everyone has been made to lead.  
He knew that it was not Iason; he decided at that time to register as an apprentice because he was directed in this way. Raoul was said to have to become Iason's right, strong hand. A team.  
However.  
Everything is set. It will be like this forever. Forever Tanaguras second Head. Forever the same rules. For ever the same status if nothing would intervened.  
It made Raoul more cautious. Stuck in a wheel?  
He enjoyed his status and was glad that Iason was at the top. Nevertheless, he knew that all are replaceable. Jupiter always threatened with it. At any time, it could just create someone new and give it a status, recycle the old ones and you would never hear from them again. Jupiter would delete them from the database. There was simply no guarantee. 

Sexaroids, is that the end of an Elite? Did that feel like dying? Was that the death everyone was talking about?

It ran coldly down his back. What no Blondie nor Elite wanted was to be publicly humiliated with or without being aware of it. Alone the imagination about those sex addicts how they would rip you off in minutes was horrifying. Especially if it was an Elite that was always a highlight for these creatures. Besides that, what all the Elites did to their ordered pets or other people from completely different planets, is a tabu, a known secret. You heard some stories; it was awful, but he was not allowed to show he felt any kind of pity for anyone. It was too dangerous and therefore nobody trusted anyone, your friendly but determined and also cool and distant, it was tiring. No wonder Iason is so arrogant. Self-protection, certainly.

In all his time, he had already noticed how Elites were ruined. Was this the suicide of the Elites? Did you say goodbye like that? Raoul knew there was a audition. Jupiter allowed to end Elites life. With the own sake of the person who is asking for it. There was a specific formula, but not everyone got that. However.

You had to think that over. Because it was possible, that you could never be called back to life again. Worse, if you angered Jupiter.

Eternal life...  
Be forever a robotic machine...  
Raoul had already done some self-experiments, but that's another story.

He gave himself once a substance that should make him more emotional, had worked. He remembered how he fell into Vreris arms after work, in his bedroom. He had sobbed like a little child. On purpose, probably.  
Reckless action, but the temptation was too big. And he enjoyed every minute of it. Vreri really took good care of him, he liked his body heat. Also, with his high sex drive, he always held it back and rarely lost the control over it. If it was too much for his Crush, he fled the bedroom. Even for him, it was too much although the alphazenian liked sex.

This man had much self-respect and didn’t allow people to treat him badly.

Raoul could do anything to him, put him under medications, expel him, financially destroy him, set his life to zero and watch as he does not find out of the vicious circle, etc.

But he was not interested in that. He was too old-established, such things did not please him anymore, but other Elites did so. Everyone had a different way to deal with life and pain. Amoi, Tanagura was a heartless and dirty city. It could be so pretty ugly but also so awful. Yet he knew that he needed this city to breathe again.

Sometimes, he talked vociferously with Vreri about his caring nature, which he showed so openly. It was dangerous. People would eat you alive when they sensed a weakness. Not that Vreri was weak. But the attacks would certainly not be able to withstand.

His job had to do a lot with life and death, he did not need that even at home. Even if he is called a madman. Was Raoul not an emotionless or reckless Blondie. He must be like this when he enters his workplace, a switch turns on and he does not react anymore. Otherwise, he could not do his job. He liked his workplace, and he wanted to research, explore everything; he was curious and always found something new to work on.

He had chosen this position just to not have to deal with his feelings anymore. He is a logical, pragmatic type of man. But his inner life bothers him and he is glad that he does not have to be the center of attention. That's when Vreri took over for him. They lay awake for hours, arm in arm, snuggling up to the other. He liked it when the man of his interest stroked and fondled him with no sexual undertone. They almost always had sex, and it was great. Raoul was the traditional lover. He liked the easy positions. But he could also be incredibly erotic. Once this led to the fact that Vreri got nosebleeds because sexy underwear was in the game. Whatever.

Suddenly it struck him again the way Vreri made fun of him, being an alcoholic. Even though he knew that he could not be serious, it was ridiculous. It made the Blondie thoughtful, anyway. He was used to analyzing everything; he was very hard on himself and criticized, himself first among others. He did not drink to get numb; it was part of his lifestyle. Just like his coffee in the morning and everything else. Alcohol consumption takes place in society and it is based on psychosocial motives such. For example, facilitating contact and promoting solidarity, he thought.  
He could hardly imagine living another life.

His thoughts deepened again, he remembered the first day at the mans apartment.

Steady steps approached an apartment door.  
As soon as both disappeared behind the front door of the high-rise building, the Blondie took Vreri by the hand, the taller man did not comment on it but also held the Blondie's hand.

Raoul started to comment on everything. He is very meticulous and uncomfortably neat.

"The stairwell looks badly renovated and how many people live there? It's like being in a cage."

Vreri smiled, he knew how skeptical and critical Raoul could be. The Blondie did not see him smiling. He went on with his inspection and he still held his hand.

The taller man now unlocked his front door and they entered. Raoul went forward now. Something hasty and above all, out of curiosity.

Sometimes he reminded Vreri of a child who just wanted to enjoy and discover the world and above all wanted to know that he was loved. As he watched his Blondie discover he decided to put on some hot water for the tea later, he could hear Raoul as he still had something to complain about. If Vreri did not know it better than he probably would think Raoul is an arrogant know-it-all, just a jerk.

From the bedroom, his voice could be heard. He spoke a little louder to tell Vreri what he thought about his furnishing.

"This is your bed?" He asked, a bit puzzled. He leaned forward and tested the stability of the mattress with both hands, pressing it up and down repeatedly.  
"Hm, Not my taste!" it came out of him monotonously. He turned easily on his heels, right to the dark bookcase and analyzed the books one by one.

Raoul already knew some books. In addition to books by art and other magazines, which were also on the shelf, he noticed one book. It was a bit thicker and yellow. Before he could pick it up, Vreri came into the room and joined him.

He leaned against the corner of the desk and took Raoul in his arms as the Blonde took the yellow book from the shelf and leafed through it.

Vreri began to cuddle up to him and kissed him here and there.  
Raoul did not comment on this.

"Art for Dummies - understandable even for you!" Raoul quietly read the title of the book.

"Take off your clothes," he gently challenged his Blondie, whispering in his ear. Raoul did not really respond. The book seemed more interesting to him.

The black-haired man smiled gently.  
"Here take these, you wear glasses when you read, right?" He asked.  
Again, Raoul gave him no answer. So, he put, without comment, glasses on him and stroked a strand of hair from his face, the Blondie was distraught in this book.

He stroked his head like a teacher would do. Proud of his student. Vreri, again hugged him and his hands explored slowly and carefully the Blondies body. His hands ran over Raoul's chest and unbuttoned his coat. The Blondie was still distracted. He stripped his coat off of his body and put it on the chair.  
The dark man massaged his hips in slow circles with his thumb. Then he brushed a few strands of hair aside and kissed his neck. His hands clung to Raoul's hips, he did not want to overdo it immediately. Therefore, he held him for some time in his arms and inhaled his intoxicating fragrance. This time it was a bit fruity. Maybe Mangini? Or something else?

Vreri took a step back and took the Blondie by the hand and led him to the bed. He watched Raoul, who was still busy reading. He sat down on the edge of the bed and continued to hold his hand. He had velvety skin.  
The Blondie was self-confident no question. He was already a little macho. Vreri liked that about him. A hardcore on the outside and soft on the inside. Was he in love? Was Raoul really the one he thought he was?  
There was a lot of talks here in the area about Blondies and the Elites. About their preferences and so on.  
He pushed the thoughts aside and admired Raoul's back muscles. Lord Am had a tight dark blue bodysuit on. It was sitting perfectly on his muscular body. Vreri liked fleshy bums and a good breasts and shoulders size.

The black-haired one sat down with a jerk in front of the Lord, while the blonde still stood in front of the bed. He wondered how this bodysuit was to open and understood that this was stretchable and behind the back had a small zipper on which he pulled easily.

He realized that he had to get up. He just needed the Blondie right now, he looked so gracious. When Vreri brushed off his bodysuit, he noticed that Raoul barely reacted to him. What should that be? Was he playing a game?

"Raoul," it came very soft and quiet from the alphazenian. He held the Blondie's face in both hands.

"I know this diagram," Raoul replied to the dark one but continued to look at this page.

Vreri approached him and kissed him gently on the cheek. Raoul finally looked at him. He smiled and lowered his gaze again. Whatever it was, Raoul always felt a bit embarrassed with Vreri.

His crush led him to bed and Raoul lay down on his stomach, he happily leafed through the book again.

Vreri positioned himself behind him and began to seduce him with his tongue.

"AH ... yes, Vreri," jumped out of his mouth and he dropped the book. He relaxed more and seemed to like it.

"Mmm." Vreri purred while pleasing his Blondie.  
Lord Am was now on his knees and Vreri automatically went with him.  
Raoul shamelessly pressed his hips more into Vreri's face and moaned openly but softly.

"More!" he demanded from his crush.

Vreri held Raoul's pelvis with his hands as he became more and more savage, which of course pleased him. He had to grin, Raoul was just delicious.

"Mmmhmmh," he breathed heavily, the blonde quickly went into a intense sexual mood. Probably because his body belonged to a sex aroid, and he is somehow influenced by this fact.

Whatever.

His fingernails tightened on the bedsheets. The sheet never ripped. That broken groan drove Vreri crazy. Raoul could use his voice to catapult the alphazenian into another dimension.

"ARGH!" cried Vreri loudly.  
"Why are you so hot?" "Tell me," he said.  
Now he stood on his knees, holding Raoul's well-shaped backside in his hands.  
Yes, his hands were filled, he squeezed and massaged those cheeks. Raoul's breathing was heavy, his face flushed and his eyes veiled with lust. The black big glasses slipped on his forehead. He was almost breathing in and out of the pillow.  
Vreri's question was still echoing in his mind as his hip squeezed himself against Vreris pelvis, over and over again.

"Shh!," slowly blonde.  
"HM!" he protested.  
Vreri let out a dark sexy laugh.

"Why are you sexy?" as he said this, he held Raoul's hips tight and pushed his agitated member up and down. Lord Am flinched again.

"HmmmmmhmmmHm!" he was getting louder and quieter in a row.  
Now he lifted his head and leaned on his hands.  
"Come on, stop irritating me ...!" the Blondie wanted and needed it now.

"Rude, so rude!"  
"Huh?" The Blondie looked back perplexed, looking for Vreri's gaze.

The alphazenian jumped elegantly on his side and grabbed his little blonde, held him tight, his left arm wrapped around Raoul's waist.

Lord Am immediately clung to the bed's railing. He looked around a little unsettlingly.  
"What is it? What are you doing?" the Blondie wanted to know.

"Your getting paddled my darling!" he mocked him.

"No, NO!" He began to writhe.

"OOOWWW!" Raoul screamed loudly even before Vreri's hand hit him.

WHACK

"What's up, big boy?" Vreri laughed brokenly and a little uncertainly. What had happened?

"We had seen the diagram back then in a course for budding artists, which is interesting in this dummy book," he said quietly as he looked at the book again. Lord Am tried to change the subject.

Vreri looked at Raoul's back, noticing a small dark patch on the lower back. He ran his thumb over it and Lord Am winced a little.

"Uff ...!" the Blondie sighed.  
"What is this Raoul?"  
"... Nothing." Now he got up and stood in the room, he started to dress up again.

"Hey, ..." he said softly.

Raoul avoided his gaze and seemed a bit annoyed. He looked around, now more hectic.

"Are you mad?" a bit worried about the behavior of the Blondie.

Lord Am gave him a snappy look that said he better should not provoke him.

Vreri took a few steps toward him and wanted to give him a hug, the Blondie pushed him away.

"STOP IT!" he roared back and looked bitterly serious in his eyes.  
Vreri noticed that he no longer wore the glasses.  
Speechless, he looked the Blondie also in the eye.  
The Alphazenian was very temperamentally and not really quick to irritate, but he was like a volcano, you never know when it's time again.

"Why are you screaming like that?" he wanted to know, his voice clear and decisive.  
The Blondie broke off the eye contact and searched for his clothes, which hung on the chair.  
He looked around. Again hectic and restless.

"I'm talking to you, my friend!" he grew louder and grabbed Raoul by the arm and pulled him closer. He felt his breath. His eyes gleamed angrily.  
"Are you deaf?"

The Blondie got very angry but before he would scare off Vreri, he calmed down again and took a few seconds to collect himself. He now saw his clothes lying on the chair.

Vreri noticed that he calmed down and let go of his arm.

"So, will you tell me what's going on and what's this on your back?" that was not so much a question as a request. But he knew that Raoul did not like being called out as the 'weaker' one. He definitely had a different idea of strength and weakness.

Although the black-haired man did not know much about Raoul, he did not like it when he looked at him so sad.

"Raoul, you can talk to me, I would listen to you."  
Lord Am's eyes reflected an infinite sadness. The taller man had recalled old memories, the wounds were still fresh.

The Blondie trembled. He got angry and hated when he did not have his emotions under control. He usually had a poker face, at least at work.

Raoul wanted to answer the question but he could not, his pride was already in his way again and besides, what would Vreri do with this information? He liked the black-haired man, but they did not know each other so well. The Blondie needed a lot of time to tie up. He did not immediately enter into relationships and above all, he did not immediately talk about his private life. He remembered his childhood and Iason and the incident in the tower.  
Had he exaggerated it as a Blondie? Was he really an insane scientist and reckless torturer? At least that's what everyone said. He abhorred the evening meetings with the other high society’s . He took his status seriously and did all that was required of him as Blondie, that couldn’t be wrong, right?

"Okay, that's it!"

"WHAT?" Raoul jumped up.  
"WHHhaat, what did you say, what do you mean, explain it to me now!!" he couldn’t believe the words.  
Now the Blondie was worried about the situation.

"Lay down!"  
"HUH?"  
He looked at him uncertainly and did what his crush demanded of him. He walked slowly to the bed.  
Lord Am was lying on his stomach again and did not turn around, he knew what was going to happen. He was tense.

Vreri positioned himself behind Raoul and noticed how he clung to the bed sheets. What was it that made the Blondie so nervous?

The Blondie seemed lost in thoughts again. He pressed his face inconspicuously into the pillow.

The dark man pursued the scar with his finger. He bent down and caressed his back. Raoul trembled. Vreri gave him a warm feeling, the feeling that it was not about sex. As if they have something to work up. He was very careful. The Blondie did not wait long and wanted to complain again.

"..... mmhmm!" before he could complain, Vreri interrupted him with a kiss that was heartfelt. Their tongues played a love game. The black-haired knew what his Blondie found appealing and searched with his hands for his nipples. That turned the Blondie on. Vreri was very gentle as if playing a fragile instrument. Raoul melted in his hands, that was what he needed right now, distraction. He liked those kisses, warm and wet.

Raoul moaned softly into his mouth.  
Sweet gentle tones that made the alphazenian even more passionate. He pushed his thumb erotically into the Blondie's mouth. Raoul's eyes flashed and he pressed his thumb down his tongue. He licked him briefly and then sucked Raoul's plump underlip. He bit him now and then, and his hands found the previous spot that made Raoul tremble again.  
He looked so beautiful when he was so needy and passionate. The blond's otherwise strong hands became lighter and found Vreris face and chest. His eyes shimmered, he was satisfied.

Vreri groaned back, louder, and whispered his name over again, then kissed his neck and stroked along every part of his body.

"Please do...."

Vreri kissed his spine and stopped at the bottom, right at the scar.  
He stroked Raoul's hip with both hands. Then he put his lips on the initials that were burned into his flesh.

He continued to stimulate him with one hand and with the other one gently held him.

The Blondie continued moaning. He seemed to start getting excited.

"Please, ..." he begged his crush again.

The dark man bites with force into the scar and stopped abruptly to stimulate him, Raoul noticed this but was still in transit.

"Ow, do you want to eat me?" he laughed brokenly.

"So now you will think of me when it should hurt next time," he answers gravely.

"And yes, I will eat your heart out!" he winked at Raoul, who thought that was a suggestion. He had never heard that before.  
Was this a flirt?

Vreri positioned himself behind Raoul and yes, Raoul had a big heart.

The Blondie blushed and got what his crush meant. Actually, he found that totally erotic.

So, it came that Vreri ate Raoul's heart out!

Lord Am continued to spread his heart-leaves. It aroused him so much and at the same time, he was ashamed. No one had ever called his back a heart. The Blondie felt the tongue of his crush; it played with his entrance. Vreris hands caused a current of electricity that he felt into.

Secretly he liked Vreris dominant style and the way he owned him. He could drop some packs of his shoulders, finally give it some rest.

He groaned and got Vreri on the road. He determined the speed of the action with his voice. Because he had realized that Vreri reacted strongly to this.

"I could do that all day, you're so hot,"

"I need you inside me, hurry!"

"You're ready," he said as he prepared to enter Raoul.

He stroked the heart-leaves again and gave it a clap before he completely penetrated and rode him.

Their voices overlapped. Both groaned wildly. Vreri wanted Raoul to forget the pain in relation to the scar.

"Tell me where?"

"Inside, come inside!"  
Both were breathing heavily and merging in the heat of the fight.

The alphazenian came hard in his Blondie, who rode with the twitch of his crush again and his hip hit his pelvis.  
As Vreri pulled out his member, he rubbed the Blondie's heart up and down the entrance. Raoul bit into the pillow and groaned as Vreri hit again. He liked it, after he came, he put his member inside him again. Just to feel the after effects intensely.

"Do it again, please!"

The Blondie was a bit overwhelmed but leaned against the wall as he knelt on the bed. He remembered what his crush wanted.

"The after-show?"

"Yes, the after-show!"

* ~~ *  
Later the same day  
Both layed on the couch, Raoul in the arms of his crush. Both embedded in a blanket. On the small table were two teacups. Vreri stroked Raoul's head, hoping he would feel better soon. Raoul had gotten a cuddly long sweater from Vreri and he snuggled into it. Now and than smiled into the pullover. He would never believe that. 

It was evening. There was a series that Vreri watched. It was the last episode. 

His cell phone vibrated. On the display stood:

\-------------------------------------------------- -  
Message from Sotha

Hey, where are you? I'm at the office now,  
doing some stuff .....  
\-------------------------------------------------- -

The dark man smiled briefly and picked up his phone to answer. Raoul slept deeply. It was a long day.

 

3 part END

~ sequel follows ~


End file.
